gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Map icon
| wpno = Locked waypoint (map icon).png link=Waypoint | wpcon = Contested waypoint (map icon).png link=Waypoint | jump | jp | jumping puzzle = Puzzle tango 20.png link=Jumping puzzle | asura | ag | asura gate = Asura gate (map icon).png link=Asura gate | pwp | personal waypoint = Personal waypoint blue (map icon).png link=Waypoint#Personal Waypoint | ps | story | personal story = Storyline (interface).png link=Personal story | lm | landmark = Personal waypoint (map icon).png link=Landmark | activity = Activity (map icon).png link=Activity | belcher's bluff = Belcher's Bluff (map icon).png link=Belcher's Bluff | sailor | ship = Ship (map icon).png link=Sailor | exp | explorer | explorer achievement= Map icon.png link=Explorer | zone | explorable zone | city = Zone icon.png link=Explorable zone | gift | gift exchange | peppermint | wintersday = Event_Wintersday.png link=Wintersday | kite basket = Zephyr Sanctum Kite Basket.png link=Zephyr Sanctum Kite Basket | pumpkin = Event pumpkin (map icon).png link=Halloween | dragon bash = Dragon Bash.png link=Dragon Bash | dragon effigy = Dragon Effigy icon.png link=Dragon Effigy | special event | special = Special event (map icon).png link=Special event | living story | ls = Living Story (map icon).png link=Living World | living story scout | ls scout = Living Story Scout.png link=Living World | living story waypoint | ls waypoint | ls wp = Living Story waypoint.png link=Living World | living story collector | ls collector = Living Story Collector.png link=Living World | ls ship | living story ship = Ship (Living Story).png link=Living World | pvp blue base | pvp bb = Blue Base.png | pvp red base | pvp rb = Red Base.png | pvp blue trebuchet | pvp blue treb | pvp bt = Blue Trebuchet.png | pvp red trebuchet | pvp red treb | pvp rt = Red Trebuchet.png | pvp clocktower = Clocktower.png | pvp mansion = Mansion.png | pvp windmill = Windmill.png | pvp keep = Keep.png | pvp henge = Henge.png | pvp mine = Mine (map icon).png | pvp chieftain utehein | pvp chieftain | pvp utehein | pvp chief = Chieftain Utehein.png | pvp svanir = Svanir (map icon).png | pvp guild lord | pvp gl = Guild Lord.png | pvp quarry = Quarry.png | pvp graveyard = Graveyard.png | pvp waterfall = Waterfall.png | pvp beach = Beach.png | pvp dock = Dock.png | pvp ruins = Ruins.png | pvp altar = Altar.png | pvp gate = Gate.png | pvp temple = Temple.png | pvp meditation of ferocity | pvp ferocity = Meditation of Ferocity.png | pvp meditation of stillness | pvp stillness = Meditation of Stillness.png | pvp meditation of tranquility | pvp tranquility = Meditation of Tranquility.png | pvp bear = Bear (map icon).png | pvp raven = Raven (map icon).png | pvp wolf = Wolf (map icon).png | pvp altar of ascension | pvp altar of asc | pvp aoa = Altar of Ascension.png | pvp orb of ascension | pvp orb of asc | pvp orb = Orb of Ascension.png | pvp point a = Point A.png | pvp point b = Point B.png | pvp point c = Point C.png | pvp locker = PvP Locker (map icon).png link=PvP Locker | pvp browser = PvP Browser (map icon).png link=PvP Browser | pvp tm | pvp tournament master = Tournament Master (map icon).png link=Tournament Master | pvp instructor = PvP Instructor (map icon).png link=PvP Instructor | boss = Event boss (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | boss2 = Event boss 2 (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | cog = Event cog (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | collect = Event collect (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | fist = Event fist (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | flag = Event flag (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | flag green = Event flag green.png link=Dynamic event | flag red = Event flag red.png link=Dynamic event | success = Talk more option tango.png|link=Dynamic event | failure = Talk more option tango red.png|link=Dynamic event | shield = Event shield (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | star = Event star (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | swords = Event swords (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | swords2 = Event swords 2 (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | wrench = Event wrench (map icon).png link=Dynamic event | invasion = 102593.png link=Scarlet's Minions Invade! | invasion boss | red boss = Red Boss.png link=Dynamic Event | red boss2 = Red Boss2.png link=Dynamic Event | red shield = Red Shield.png link=Dynamic Event | aetherblades = 102573.png link=Scarlet's Minions Invade! | molten alliance = 102677.png link=Scarlet's Minions Invade! | blue boss3 = Blue Boss3.png link=Dynamic Event | green boss3 = Green Boss3.png link=Dynamic Event | red boss3 = Red Boss3.png link=Dynamic Event | scarlet white boss = Scarlet White Boss.png link=Dynamic Event | scarlet blue boss = Scarlet Blue Boss.png link=Dynamic Event | scarlet green boss = Scarlet Green Boss.png link=Dynamic Event | scarlet red boss = Scarlet Red Boss.png link=Dynamic Event | scarlet purple boss = Scarlet Purple Boss.png link=Dynamic Event | skill = Skill point.png link=Skill challenge | tower = Event_Tower.png link=World_versus_World | keep = Event_Keep.png link=World_versus_World | camp | supply camp = Event_Camp.png link=World_versus_World | sentry = Event_Sentry.png link=World_versus_World | sentry = Event_Sentry.png link=World_versus_World | poleaxes = Event_poleaxes.png link=World_versus_World | caravan = Event_Caravan.png link=World_versus_World | commander = Commander Icon.png link=Commander | wvw tutorial = WvW tutorial (map icon).png link=WvW tutorial | bauer's estate = Bauer's Estate.png link=World versus World | orchard overlook = Orchard Overlook.png link=World versus World | battle's hollow = Battle's Hollow.png link=World versus World | carver's ascent = Carver's Ascent.png link=World versus World | temple of lost prayers = Temple of Lost Prayers.png link=World versus World | edge keep = Edge fort.png link=Edge of the Mists | edge tower = Edge tower.png link=Edge of the Mists | edge generator = Edge generator.png link=Supply Generator | airport = Airport.png link=Airport | edge altar = Edge Altar.png link=Altar | bell tower = Bell Tower.png link=Bell Tower | forge = Forge.png link=Forge | observatory = Observatory.png link=Observatory | shrine = Shrine.png link=Shrine | statuary = Statuary.png link=Statuary | workshop = Workshop.png link=Workshop | wurm tunnel = Wurm Tunnel.png link=Wurm Tunnel | bounty = Guild Bounty (map icon).png link=Guild Bounty | rush = Guild Rush (map icon).png link=Guild Rush | challenge = Guild Challenge (map icon).png link=Guild Challenge | wood = Wood resource (map icon).png | mine = Mine resource (map icon).png | plant = Plant resource (map icon).png | event_prev = event_prev_option_tango.png | return | back =Talk_back_option_tango.png | choice = Talk_quest_choice_tango.png | combat = Talk_combat_option_tango.png | end option | end = Talk end option tango.png | sell = Talk_Merchant.png link=Merchant | karma = Dialog_Karma_Icon.png link=Karma merchant | crafter = Talk crafter option tango.png link=Crafting | quest = Talk_quest_option_tango.png | talk more | more = talk more.png | charm | charisma = User Aspectacle charm.png link=Personality | ferocity = User Aspectacle ferocity.png link=Personality | dignity = User Aspectacle dignity.png link=Personality | ready = Talk ready option.png | yes = Dialog_yes.png | no = Cross_white.png | ls talk = Talk_ls_option_tango.png | recap | ls recap | living story recap = Living Story Recap.png link=Living Story | armorsmith = Armorsmith tango icon 20px.png link=Armorsmith | artificer = Artificer tango icon 20px.png link=Artificer | chef = Chef tango icon 20px.png link=Chef | huntsman = Huntsman tango icon 20px.png link=Huntsman | jeweler = Jeweler tango icon 20px.png link=Jeweler | leatherworker = Leatherworker tango icon 20px.png link=Leatherworker | tailor = Tailor tango icon 20px.png link=Tailor | weaponsmith = Weaponsmith tango icon 20px.png link=Weaponsmith | elementalist trainer= Elementalist trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | engineer trainer = Engineer trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | guardian trainer = Guardian trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | mesmer trainer = Mesmer trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | necromancer trainer = Necromancer trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | ranger trainer = Ranger trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | thief trainer = Thief trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | warrior trainer = Warrior trainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | commander trainer= Map Commander Trainer Icon (map icon).png link=Squad | retrainer = Retrainer (map icon).png link=Trainer | armor vendor = Armorsmith_(map_icon).png link=Armorsmith (vendor) | bank = 20px-Bank.png link=Banker | cultural armorsmith = Armorsmith_(map_icon).png Cultural_armorsmith | cultural weaponsmith = Weaponsmith_(map_icon).png Cultural_weaponsmith | dungeon merchant = merchant_(map_icon).png link=dungeon merchant | guild bank = 20px-Guild Bank.png link=Guild Banker | guild registrar = 20px-Guild registrar.png link=Guild Registrar | guild promoter = 20px-Guild vendor.png link=Guild Promoter | guild armorer = 20px-Guild vendor.png link=Guild Armorer | guild weaponsmith = 20px-Guild vendor.png link=Guild Weaponsmith | glory vendor = 20px-glory vendor.png link=Glory Vendor | guild commendation | guild commendation trader = Guild Commendation Trainer (map icon).png link=Guild Commendation Trader | heartkarma | heart vendor = 20px-Renown heart NPC.png link=Renown heart NPC | karma merchant = 20px-karma merchant.png link=Karma merchant | karma armorsmith = Armorsmith_(map_icon).png link=Karma armorsmith | karma weaponsmith = Weaponsmith_(map_icon).png link=Karma weaponsmith | laurel = 20px-Laurel-icon.png link=Laurel_merchant | merchant = merchant_(map_icon).png link=Merchant | repairs = Repairs_(map_icon).png link=Repairs | siege master = 20px-Siege merchant.png link=Siege master | speed boons = Swiftness.png link=Speed Boon | trading post = 20px-Trading Post.png link=Trading Post | weapon vendor = Weaponsmith_(map_icon).png link=Weaponsmith (vendor) | #default = Skill.png }}| }]] Description Parameters ; unnamed parameter 1 : Required. The name of the dialogue icon to be shown. ; size : Optional. Changes the size of the icon, default is 20px. Possible values PvE / Standard World versus World Edge of the Mists Annual Events Living World Guild missions Gathering Heart of the Mist PvP Events Dialogue Crafter Trainer Vendor See also * * * * * * Map icon